Raven
by Wemmabby
Summary: I have no idea how to describe this.


"You guys don't know what I've been through!" screamed Zoe Benson. "And my last name is creepy and nostalgic because Violet was the son of Ben! Ben-son? Do you get it?" Zoe ran over to Madison's lips and captured them with hers. The catatonia was getting to her. She needed this. She just needed to feel something.

"Is you okay, Madison?" asked Madison internally. Her monologue wasn't quite over yet. "Is you?"

Beautiful, stunning ravens fluttered their wings through the wind of clouds in the daytime, but also at midnight because they were black like crows and they were in a show about witches so it had to be night. Unless we're talking about that one video game that I used to love when I was seven and you could jump over hurdles and climb up trees and just get stuck in a greenhouse. And then your best friend changed form at night in the sewers and I could never figure out how to turn on two player mode. And there was no split screen so we constantly had to stick together and it was hard to maintain a balance between alone time and together time because he was always by my side.

I hate that stupid dog. He stole all of my bananas.

"Lemme get in on this threesome," whimpered Delphine as she slithered into the bathtub, like that movie with Elizabeth Banks and Michael Rooker kissing, and I will never be able to get that image out of my head.

"Les get some," Madison whispered, removing her lace cotton bra. She's so sexy, thought Zoe. This threesome will be divine.

Delphine looked at Zoe lecherously. Her lust and passion overthrew all thoughts of right and wrong, old and new, yesterday and tomorrow. That Barbra Streisand song. She just wanted ice cream. It would be so great to lick it off of Zoe's raw, sweaty flesh.

"C'mon, Delphy. We're going down to the cellar," Madison said. "Fiona and Cornelius are there. We're going to have a fivesome."

"So like Shrek and Johnny Appleseed?" Delphine asked.

"Johnny AppleFRAUD was a stone cold liar," explained Zoe. "He actually stole fruit from the poor and used it to murder his victims. He lived in..." Zoe had to catch her breath due to all of the arousal. "Nashville." Suddenly, Vivien fell out of the sky and landed in Madison's arms.

"Did I hear someone say 'Nashville'?" Vivien asked, a growing smile complimenting her face and her uneven part line.

"Yeah. Christina Aguilera made that hairstyle popular, like, what?" hissed Madison. "26,000 years ago?"

"You wanna go, witch?" Vivien yelled, slapping Madison across her whole face, causing the younger girl to drop her to the ground.

"That's _bitch_ to you," Madison snapped, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Or just Madi. Whichever one you'd prefer."

"I think I'll stick to calling you a lazy ass piece of shit."

"Yeah, okay, that works too."

"Girls!" Delphine huffed. "Stop arguing! If Fiona hears, she may not want to have fun with us!"

"But what about Delia?" Zoe asked.

"Delia, Delia... we shouldn't worry about her. That woman is well-rounded and has agile fingertips that work perfectly for all kinds of wonders." Delphy looked heavenly. She had this genuine longing in her eyes, like she hadn't felt alive in ages. "She'll take whatever opportunity comes her way."

"I'm sorry," Vivien started, throwing her hands up in the air. "But if I may interrupt, who the hell is Delia?" Zoe glared evilly at her.

"Oh, Viv...leaving the set so early for other 'job conflicts...'" Zoe exhaled deeply, as if to calm herself down. "You don't know any of us. Not me, Delia, Madison, Nan, Kit, Lana Banana, Sister Jude...I'm afraid that you've only been properly acquainted with your daughter, Violet."

"Violet? Violet! Is she here? Do you have her?" Viven said hopefully. Zoe looked in Madison's direction, and the blonde gave her a nod of confirmation.

"Yes, Violet is here. She's locked up. In the cellar."

Vivien screeched and started hurling herself toward the basement stairs. Madison and Delphy held her back, but she continued squirming around and screaming.

"MY DAUGHTER! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!" she yelped, digging her nails into Madison's wrist, earning her a yowl. Fighting back, Madison yanked Vivien's light auburn tresses. They were soft and delicate.

"If you ever want to see Violet again, you'll have to make a deal with us..." said Zoe.

"Anything," Vivien breathed.

"...come down to the sex basement and start living a little."

"I'm married! I would never violate a code like that, something so tender, something so...truthful..." A single tear fell from Vivien's eye. "Marriage is something that will forever be important to me. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I shouldn't. Breaking promises is not a fabrication I'd like to participate in."

"Look, you stupid old hag," Madison grunted. "It's only play. It doesn't mean anything. Besides, wouldn't you like to have some fun every once in a while? Instead of sitting inside all day, loathing your husband but then missing his lips on yours so very much that you simply can't resist him anymore?" Madison trailed her thumb along Vivien's jaw line. "I know what that's like. To hate someone so much that you can't let go of them. It's a thrilling feeling that'll stay with you forever. But why not forget?" Madison whispered, forcibly parting Vivien's lips with her fingers. "Even if it's just for a little while, I just like to say "Screw it" and let that wild ass tiger out of its cage. I'm dying to find out who you are under all of that falsie, overprotective parent stuff that you've been lying about all this time. See? We've only just met and you've already told a dozen lies. I can't wait to see what happens next."

"I can," Vivien pouted. "Look, all I ever wanted was to see my daughter again. Is that really so much to ask for? And what did I ever do to you people to deserve this form of treatment?"

"Your daughter's not here, moron," Madison clashed. "Zoe...look, it's hard to explain. Let's just say that Zoe is your daughter, sort of."

"I have never met 'Zoe' in my entire life," she quibbled. "Although she does bear this strange sort of resemblance to Violet...ugh, I just can't put my finger on it."

"I know, I know, I'm confused too," muttered Zoe. "But if it makes you feel any better,Violet isn't dead, technically. She's still okay, or whatever you were hoping for."

"I was hoping to take my daughter home with me, but that isn't looking too likely, huh?" Vivien sulked. "And it's all thanks to YOU people! You're all idiots who have no idea how to handle a situation when you're faced with it!"

"How the hell would you know?" Madison argued. "You haven't even been here for the past seven weeks! Instead, Vivien, or should I call you Rayna, you have been off shooting ANOTHER worthless, piece of shit television show that no one gives to shits about! Jesus Christ, it's like Glee all over again."

"As if we didn't have enough of that in season 2..." Delphine mumbled.

"Delphine, shut the hell up!" Madison screeched. "I don't even know why I wanted to get it on with you in the first place! You're nothing but an ancient, immortal load of crap! I mean, at least Vivien's mildly attractive, but YOU, you are disgusting and immoral and you make me sick!" Madison made sure to spit rudely into Delphy's eyes. "You've insulted my friends, murdered innocent human-beings, and tortured everything in sight! It's too easy for you, you know that? It's too easy for you to step in and take matters into your own hands. You don't have a conscience, or any respect for yourself or anyone else. We've tried to befriend you,_ Delphine,_ but you have done _nothing_ but take advantage of ALL OF US, while you sit back and watch us cook you dinner. It is humiliating! Even the fact that I know you is humiliating! And, shit! I wanted to have a fivesome, or a sixsome, or a WHATEVERsome with you! It's embarrassing for me, it's embarrassing for all of us and it's embarrassing for this damn coven!"

The room fell silent. The other girls stared at Madison in dismay.

"You did not just go there," said Zoe, heeding Madison's features in awe.

"Oh snap, crackle and POP!" intimated Vivien. "You just got SERVED!"

"Your own head!" Zoe added.

"On a plate!" Vivien annexed. The two ladies high-fived and joined their arms together.

"Today, we'd like to commemorate Madison Montgomery for her sheer and honest bravery! Congratulations, Madison!" Zoe announced, placing a crown of flowers upon Madison's blonde locks of hazelnut creamer.

"You're a bad girl, Zoe," she whispered, biting down on her lip, hard. "That's the one thing that I actually like about you. In fact, you're the only one I like out of anyone, ever. But, I mean, I liked Fiona until she slit my throat, and stuff. But you, Zoe...you leave me tongue tied."

"Sounds tantalizing."

"It is," Madison rumbled. She quickly winked at her friend, sending shock waves down her spine.

"C'mon, Madi, you're torturing me," Zoe whined, smiling wide and mischievously.

"Look at you, Little Miss Emo-Depressed-Perfect-Ass-Hair-BITCH," Vivien mocked, rolling her eyes when Zoe turned her way. "You must be dying to displace your sinister ways unto all of us. Well, I won't be having any of that."

"Do you wanna know what I think?" Zoe questioned. "Do you wanna know what just irks me to no end?"

"Is this some sort of seduction method? Because I won't be having-"

"Now you're just _trying_ to provoke me," said Zoe with a sigh. "The answer is YOU. YOU, Vivien Harmon, are the only thing that can piss me off so much that I'm forced to lie to you and keep you here, and, yes, seduce you. So, I'm sorry. But you should go."

Vivien's eyebrows widened in surprise. "I'll never turn back now. Not after what you've done to me."

"Claud?" they heard someone say from downstairs. "Who the hell names their son 'Claud'?"

"Fiona?" Madison called out. The girls all huddled together near the stairway to get a better view of things. Fiona was propped up against the sofa, reading a newspaper, and Cornelius was mixing a pot of macaroni and cheese.

"They look miserable," Zoe whispered. "They probably think we didn't show."

"Well, good!" Vivien shouted. "Now we won't have to fool around with them like you've been implying." Vivien looked relieved. Madison looked reckless. Zoe looked restless. Delphine looked like she might cry.

"Viv, there's no way we're not going through with this!" Madison thundered. "So much prep work, and time, and effort has gone into this, and I'm not about to let you rip that apart."

"Fine. I'll make sure to file a report for sexual harassment when I get back home."

"I'm afraid you can't do that," said Madison. "We live in different universes. Different...worlds. We're both pursuing different lives. You're off in Nashville, or California, or down in the depths of Hell, and I'm here, just lounging around in New Orleans like the sluggish bum that everyone thinks I am. It's fine, really. All of the gossipers are probably drug addicts and floozies with nothing better to do with their very, very limited time on Earth." She lit a cigarette and inserted it between her teeth.

"Maybe all of the rumors _are_ true," Vivien suggested. "Maybe you are a lazy bum. You've just proved that."

"What? By smoking?" asked Madison in disgust. "Everyone does it. And I'm no different. Don't let anything else cross your mind. Not even for a second."

"ARE WE GONNA GO DOWN TO THE SEX BASEMENT?!" Delphine screamed, causing everyone to look her way. "I'M SICK OF ALL THE BICKERING! JUST- SHUT UP!" The girls stole glimpses of each other in the moonlight, all giving silent nods of approval.

"It _would_ be nice to move on to something else," Zoe confessed. "It really would. I just don't know what to do about our newcomer here."

"Nothing. Just leave her here," Madison stated. "If she doesn't want to take part in this, you can leave her behind for all I care. I'm freaking bored!"

"Madison," Zoe started, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "The whole reason why we're still up here is... _you._ We thought that you _really_ wanted Vivien to join us. I'm sorry that that's not the case. We were all so...ignorant and selfish. Please forgive us?" Madison smiled reassuringly.

"Sure. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Nope, bitch!" Madison yelled, grabbing a jug of pepto bismol and chugging the entire thing. In moments, she had passed out on the rigid floorboards.

"Who wants pie?" Vivien exclaimed, chuckling cheerfully. Everyone laughed, and farted, and then hushed themselves for what was bound to come next.

The End


End file.
